In the prior art, an aluminum alloy hub is placed on a positioning fixture of dynamic balance and runout detection equipment by adopting a clamping mode of central hole positioning during dynamic balance and runout detection, wherein the positioning fixture adopts a steel split expansion sleeve or a steel integrated taper sleeve.
In actual detection, the inner surface of the central hole of the aluminum alloy hub is in contact with the outer surface of the steel fixture, the central hole of the aluminum alloy hub may be damaged in the contact process of the steel fixture and the aluminum alloy hub, and a phenomenon that aluminum scraps drop occurs.
If the positioning fixture is a steel split expansion sleeve, the dropped aluminum scraps fall into the slide way of the expansion sleeve, thus the expansion sleeve is blocked, and the positioning and clamping precision of the detection equipment and the detection results are affected directly.
If the positioning fixture is a steel integrated taper sleeve, the dropped aluminum scraps fall onto the surface of the taper sleeve, thus aluminum is attached to the surface of the taper sleeve; meanwhile, part of the aluminum scraps may enter the inner surface of the taper sleeve, so that the clearance between the main shaft of the fixture and the taper sleeve becomes large, and the positioning and clamping precision of the detection equipment and the detection results are affected directly.
Upon said analysis, the application of the steel positioning fixture inevitably causes the phenomenon that aluminum scraps drop from the aluminum alloy hub, and the positioning accuracy of the fixture may be affected if the aluminum scraps are accumulated. Particularly in an automatic production line, hubs are continuously detected by the detection equipment, aluminum scraps are accumulated seriously, and if the automatic production line is stopped frequently for cleaning the aluminum scraps, the production cycle may be prolonged, the production efficiency may decline, and the short-time cleaning effect is not quite ideal.